ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
"The Coyote"
"Framed huh? Well don't worry I'm not a dog they can leash." - "The Coyote" to disgraced NCR sniper Duke Johnson "The Coyote" is a legend from the Desert Rangers. No one knows who wears the patch and helmet now but each one to bear the mantle is an unquestionably skilled combatant in one form or another. The current "Coyote" is from the area around the Boulder Dome. When he was younger Caesars legion was launching it's campaign and securing territory. A group of three Desert Rangers stopped and traded with his Mother and Father and ended up staying in a small shack adjacent to his family home. During their stay the three rangers told him of their adventures and the fight against slavers, raiders, and the legion. Enthralled the boy resolved to some day join the rangers and defend the weak. The rangers also taught they boy who would become "The Coyote" survival techniques and how to use and maintain small arms. At the age of 17 the boy left his home and traveled deep into the wastes eventually reaching Denver. While in Denver he met an old Desert Ranger who had refused to fall back as Colorado became Caesar's land. He had decided to martyr himself there in the ruins of Denver. The boy joined his fight and carried his gear and acted as his spotter as they launched unseen raids against the legion. The harsh conditions of Denver coupled with mentoring from the ranger and constantly being hunted by the legion aged the boy into an alert and skilled warrior. Around this time in the Mojave wasteland the "Ranger Unification Treaty" was being signed. At the time this had little effect on the pair of rangers fighting in Denver but after his mentor was killed in an engagement with a group of Caesar's Frumentarii the young ranger cut the patch of a paw from his duster and, retreated back to the Mojave. He arrived at the Mojave with the paw patch (that would become to symbol of "The Coyote") stitched to his duster. Upon reaching the Mojave he found that he was now part of the New California Republic Rangers. This had no large effect on him and in his mentors memory he took the name "Coyote" and became the second to carry the name. Quickly making an alliance with the Great Khans and using them for protection and intel Coyote has had his hands full dealing with the remaining jackals, vipers, and the fiends. No one remembers the face of the man now called Coyote and he never removes his helmet around others (with the exception of one Great Khan). In fact no one knows for sure if it's the same man who left Denver for the Mojave or someone new taking up the name. PERSONALITY Coyote is a man who knows what he wants. Though not large or particularly gifted with brute strength he often displays a drive and courage that has helped form his legend. He avidly keeps his identity a secret and has almost given up his humanity. It is rumored that he has a special woman somewhere. If asked he will happily express his opinions on current events or other groups. Despite spending a lot of time patrolling he is not an anti-social man and will talk with anyone who bothers to ask and is polite. The only other truly reliable piece of information is that he chews tobacco and has been seen pushing his ranger helmet up to allow him to spit revealing a rough beard of dark hair. GEAR Wearing the body armor of the riot police that was common in the Boulder area due to the riots that took place pre war. Coyote wears the Desert Rangers traditional duster over it with the matching helmet. The only particularly defining factors are the patch on his arm of the paw. The word "Coyote" is also painted on the neck of his armor. He wears jeans or military style pants. He wears military style boots with spikes placed beneath the laces making his kicks much more damaging or even fatal if delivered to the head. He also wears a tactical scarf around his neck to help keep the sand out of his body armor as he hates the itchy feeling of sand.